


SHORT --->

by Aarky



Series: New Muses (Tommyinnit AUs Book Two) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drowning, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Minecraft Hybrids, Modded! SMP, Modded!SMP, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Oneshot, OriginsSMP, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sugar gliders, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Tommy is a tiny sugar glider hybrid. Instead of an avian since when I read the buffs, I saw sugar glider, not chicken. This is the story of how Tommy stole from a cabin, fell in a lake, and got adopted immediately.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: New Muses (Tommyinnit AUs Book Two) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160765
Comments: 15
Kudos: 428





	SHORT --->

Tommy had been napping for a while. Two days straight of sleeping before he was reeled awake by hunger. He stretched out before scurrying down the tree he built his nest in. He sank slightly in the half-foot of snow but righted himself and took off across the forest floor.

Tommy was a hybrid creature. He had silver and black fur around his face and down his arms. His back legs were more like the animal than the human part of his hybrid anatomy. He was only about 1"10 (55.88cm) and had grey 'wings' that could collapse against his sides but mostly spanned across his arms and down to his hips. He could only really glide, really.

Even though most sugar gliders live in groups, Tommy was all alone. His parents had dropped him a bit earlier than they usually did, but Tommy had no qualms. He preferred living on his own than in a colony. Tommy moved away from the warm climate he grew up in and instead settled in a spruce forest. He had also fashioned himself a long shirt out of wool he stole.

Winter had approached faster than he realized, and now he was knocked out of his semi-hibernation state with the need for food. He dug through the snow around the roots of the spruce trees in hopes of finding berries or grubs.

Unfortunately, it seemed every tree he checked was empty. No berry bushes around, and no matter where he dug, no grubs or bugs were found.

His luck did turn around, though, as he spotted the plume of smoke from a chimney. He shot across the snow and towards the window on the side of the cabin. Latching onto the seams in the wood, he hauled himself up to the glass.

The window was unlocked, so he swiftly squeezed through an opening he made.

Landing with a roll on the plank flooring, he got to work on looking for food. He noticed a bag laid strewn across the granite as he climbed up onto the counter. When he dug through it, he found a few glimmering golden apples.

Sinking his teeth into the sweet fruit, he hummed in contentment. He finished the first one quickly and shoved the second one into his mouth to hold with his sharp teeth.

Looking over his shoulder, he made eye-contact with a group of people who had soundlessly entered the room. A few of them chatted among themselves before going quiet as they spotted him. He growled lowly before shooting off towards a different window from the first.

The group of people behind him shouted in protest as he left, and some followed him out the door.

He threw out his arms and glided away from the house. He did miscalculate on the fact that the cabin sat directly next to a lake.

With a shriek, he hit the water and sunk like a brick. His fur got soaked and chilled him to the bone. He struggled and let go of the apple he had been lugging around.

Thrashing in the water for a few more minutes, he went limp as he went numb from the cold.

Two smooth hands slid around his arms and pulled him up towards the surface. He was tossed onto the wood of a dock, and he sat sputtering and choking out water. One of the hands from earlier rubbed at his back as the water poured from his mouth.

Turning to look at the person, he was met with a woman who had scales across her hands and face. Her eyes were slit, and her ears had webbed portions on the ends. She looked spooked and nervous as she watched him.

He spat out one more mouthful of water before the cold reminded him that it was there. A breeze started up and carried the fallen snow to stick to him.

He heard shouts and glanced up to see the group from earlier running down to get to him.

A man in a long flowing green robe kneeled down next to him and picked him up with a fluffy towel. He tried to struggle, but the numbness from the cold pushed him to go limp. Taking one more deep breath, he completely stilled and sunk into the fluff of the fabric.

The man quietly spoke to the other people and moved the know swaddled Tommy into his arms to carry better. Exhaustion hit him as he was carried back up to the cabin.

The man in the green robe sat on one of the couches and talked worriedly to the other people in the room.

"He's so tiny!" A voice squeaked down at him, and when Tommy shuffled, he spotted a small figure also in green staring at him.

"You're not that much bigger, bitch!" He hissed back and hummed happily at the multiple shocked faces.

"He can talk?" A few people shrieked.

"I told you all! He's probably a hybrid." The man holding him spoke softly.

"Oh shut up, Phil!" A different man walked over, holding a handheld  _ thing _ . 

Tommy didn't  _ exactly  _ know __ what the machine was, but when the man plugged it in, it made a weird sound when turned on.

Phil, which Tommy now realized was the man holding him, moved the towel around; so he wasn't as covered as before. The machine was pointed at him, and he purred in contentment as a wave of warm air washed over him.

It slowly dried him off from his dip in the lake earlier, and he lifted his head to looked around the room.

"Hey, kid, do you live with anybody?" Phil asked quietly.

"No! I can take care of myself! I'm not a kid either!" Tommy hissed but continued to hum happily at the warm air.

"We have room for you if you'd like to stay here." The man holding the machine said, smirking at Tommy's reaction to the dryer.

"You guys got food?" Tommy asked and smirked at the other's nod.

Phil chuckled and took a blanket from the boy in green from earlier. The towel was switched for the quilt and wrapped around him.

"I'm Tubbo, what's your name? Why are you so small?" The boy asked.

"It's Tommy. I'm not small! You're just unnaturally big! I'm a sugar glider hybrid, which is superior to whatever you all are."

The other people laughed in response.

"If you think we're big, then wait 'til you meet Ranboo. He's an enderman hybrid and like eight feet tall." The man across from them chuckled.

"Then I'll just stab him!" Tommy bragged and puffed up his tail.

"Well, that's not very..." Another figure approached, which he could assume was Ranboo, and towered over everyone in the room.

Well, at least he now knew why the ceiling was so high.

Struggling out of the blanket, he dropped down next to Ranboo and the other people in the room.

"Wilbur... look at how tiny he is!" Phil fought back laughter and pointed at Tommy.

Who was only up to Ranboo's mid-shin and Wilbur's knees. Tubbo was a little closer to his height, but Tommy still only went up to his stomach. Tommy growled and gripped Ranboo's pants, starting to haul himself up.

Ranboo started to shriek and shake his leg in the hopes to dislodge Tommy, but he only continued to climb. The other occupants of the room howled with laughter as Phil got up to try and help.

Tommy reached Ranboo's shoulders and gave a toothy smile as Phil pulled him off.

"He's got to be only just under two feet tall." Phil laughed and held him out like a cat.

He looked over and spotted the woman from earlier in a large glass tank, looking at him with concealed laughter. He squeaked happily.

"'Ay! If it isn't the lady who saved me!"

Niki made a few bubbles while under the water and smiled widely down at him from where she floated.

Phil placed him down, and he immediately scurried over to the kitchen. Two men stood speaking loudly in the kitchen. He spotted a golden apple in the hanging hand of one of them.

Jumping up, he grabbed the apple from his hand and shoved it in his mouth to carry it. Climbing up, he leaped off the counter and glided over the hands reaching for him. He grabbed the fridge side and hauled himself to the top.

Shoving himself in the back corner, he began to eat the apple.

"You know we have normal food, right!? Just take a normal apple!" Wilbur sputtered indignantly.

Tommy gave a toothy grin in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be ignoring the fact that Tommy's hybrid is an avian one and he is now a sugar glider. ;3 Anyway tiny gremlin Tommy who steals golden apples and your heart. Phil took one look at the cold and wet gremlin and said 'New Child?' and didn't wait for an answer. Sorry for any mistakes n shit
> 
> Word Count: 1,441


End file.
